gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Grid Echo-Five
The Battle of Grid Echo-Five occurred in the middle of Vectes when KR Eight-Zero spotted a Lambent stalk emerging. Order of Battle Stalk Emergence When KR Eight-Zero spotted a Lambent stalk emerge in Grid Echo-Five of Vectes, Major Gill Gettner contacted Lt.Donneld Mathieson at control and told him about the emergence, and requested back-up. Mathieson said he would send reinforcements as soon as he could, and KR Eight-Zero flew around the stalk, waiting for Lambent to emerge, but none came. After ten minutes, they decided to land, and Delta-One approached the stalk to investigate it. They investigated for several minutes, until Sgt.Bernadette Mataki's dog Mac began clawing at the ground, and another stalk emerged, with Polyps emerging from the ground around it. The five Gears opened fire on the polyps, detonating many of them, and began backing away from the stalk. KR Eight-Zero took off again, and provided covering fire for the Gears. Pvt.Augustus Cole used a Bolo Grenade to finish off most of the polyps, but two packs of them split off from the rest.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 7-14 Hunting the Polyps Sgt.Marcus Fenix, Bernie, and Mac began hunting one group of polyps in a field, while KR Eight-Zero pursued another group from the air, with the rest of Delta staying at the emergence site to secure it for inspection by Chairman Richard Prescott and Col.Victor Hoffman. KR-239 arrived with them as KR Eight-Zero found the polyps it was chasing, and Gettner finished them off. Marcus, Bernie, and Mac chased the polyps they were pursing to a farm, and killed several. They warned a farmer who was plowing the fields to stay in his tractor, but a polyp managed to get inside and detonate, severely wounding him. Marcus and Bernie killed the last of the polyps and hurried to help the farm, calling in KR Eight-Zero to help provide medical attention. However, they were unable to save the farmer due to his severe wounds, and he died.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 15-23 Second Attack An hour later, Pvt.Dizzy Wallin arrived at the emergence site with Rig 314 to attempt to remove the stalks with the help of SSgt.Lennard Parry. Prescott, Hoffman, and Delta observed them using the Rig to remove the stalk from the ground, and tried to form theories on the nature of the stalks. They used the rig's drill to dig a hole around the stalk and stuck a bot camera into it and Mac began to get agitated. They saw a lot of glittering eyes and realized polyps were down there, and began backing away from the hole. Polyps began swarming out, and all of the Gears opened fire, cutting them down as they emerged. Marcus tossed a grenade into the hole, killing most of the polyps, and Cpl.Dominic Santiago went up to the hole and fired several rounds into the hole to finish the remaining polyps. Mac chased off after a polyp that tried to get away and killed it, but was slightly burned by the explosion. With the data they recovered, they determined the stalks were using fissures under the island to emerge, and began plotting the fissures to create no go areas on the island.Gears of War: Coalition's End pg 34-41 References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events